Piece by Piece
by gothgirl789
Summary: Does Buffy still love angel or is she in love with Spike?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so it my not be the best thing you will ever read.

If you want to e-mail me about it my e-mail is one

Lonely

Buffy Ann Summers, Sunny Dale's slayer was laying at a table in the magic box thinking about Spike.

Spike loved Buffy but he had been going off to do who knows what.

(After her relationship with Riley she didn't trust many boys since Riley sold himself to vampire's it made away time difficult)

Suddenly at the quietest moment, just about screaming, Buffy said "I need a vacation". "I don't see why you can't, " said Giles.

That was that.

Buffy packed up that night and went to find Spike.

(The next part of the story is from Spikes point of view from the time this story started to the part you just read)

Spike was fighting some psychotic skank vamp.

Spike you have started killing our kind and now you have to pay. (She finished with a psychotic laugh)

"Love you are going back into the hell mouth or I will put you back in with a dustpan". "Love to see you try" She cackled.

"This shouldn't take long" Spike murmured. Kicking Spike in the mouth wasn't smart on her part. In a second she was on her back

getting the crap beat out of her. Spike grabbed his stake. Thrusting it above them she grabbed his hand and the back of his head and gave him

a very drawn out kiss. Then Buffy found him. She gasped which got Spike's attention and distracted the skank vamp. Angrily he staked the vamp.

"Buffy it wasn't like it seemed I Know how it looked bu-" "Spike I came to tell you that I am going on a vacation and wont be back for a while.

Hurt Spike stood there whishing he could stop her but he might as well put on a sign saying Stake Me .

(Back to Buffy's point of view)

Buffy got in the car thinking of where to go. Then it hit her "Angel's".

_**Try to get in another chapter in this week-Gothgirl.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Real

On the highway Buffy was trying to clear her mind of what she just seen.

"It wasn't", she mumbled," real". Tears swelling in her eyes, God I don't know

what's real any more. Now tears rolling down her cheek, she rubbed her sore

eyes whishing the world would just slow until time stopped for her so she could

"**see**" what was going on around her. The five more miles, she thought, will take

an eternity.

_**(Angels point of view)**_

Sitting in his Los Angeles apartment, Angel was in the dark alone in a corner

looking out over the dark town. "Angel", piped Cordelia. "What" he replied.

Your friend what's-his-face is having one of those migraine visions.

Rushing into the room Angel asked, "What you see"? "A car, uh, a girl, and you".

"Me"? "Yeah you besides I don't make visions I endure them". Standing up Angel

said, "Did you see any place in particular". "No, sorry".

**_(Buffy's view)_**

"Here finally" sighed Buffy. Walking up every step breathing hard she finally got to Angel's

door. "Here goes nothing" then she sighed and knocked on the door.

Angel's friend opened the door. "Sorry I thought Angel lived here". "He does".

"Oh God your not his boyfriend are you"? "No, no lady I'm his friend".

"Can I come in"?

When Buffy walked in she saw a little desk, on it was a computer with a uncountable number of

files on it. "What does he do here"? "We help people". "Hey do we have any mo-,Cordelia

who had just came up the stairs stopped in mid-sentence. "Buffy"? "Cordelia, what are you doing here"?

"I save people now", Buffy began to giggle, "It's true"! Buffy stopped giggling. "Are you an Angel together"?

"No, Cordelia said slowly, "I don't think he has even gone out with any one after he went out with you"… "I think he

misses you".

Angel could be herd coming up the stairs. "What going…Buffy".

"hey Angel".

Sorry it took a little bit any way on Sunday I will have the next part of **_Piece by Piece_**_**-Gothgirl**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Love 

I am so sorry it took so long.

Any way after this chapter I will finish after a couple days.

**Gothgirl789**

"Buffy, uh, what are you doing in LA"?

"You know the usual staking and breaking".

Feeling very uncomfortable Cordelia slipped out of the room.

They were alone doors shut and every one gone.

"I was coming over to, God Angel I can't stand it I mean".

Tears gushing out of her eyes.

"My heart can only take so much and I think it's about to explode".

Holding Buffy in his arms he tried to comfort her, " It's all right I'm here, I'm here".

Buffy had fallen asleep on Angels bed.

Angel watched her sleep and her wanted her he started getting better after

they broke up, and now he was coming apart.

He wanted her any way he could have her even though he didn't want to admit it

he had drunken her blood and if he couldn't hold her in his arms he would drain her.

She slowly turned over the trance Angel had been in disappeared. "Ring, Ring".

Angel grabbed Buffy's cell and threw it under a pillow.

A bought an hour later Angel had realized he had drifted off to sleep.

Buffy was awake sitting up on the bed.

Angel sat down beside her.

"Angel I missed you so much and now you're hear but I can't feel you I'm not allowed and

and". Buffy and Angel grabbed each other kissing as some one who had been lost would kiss their loved ones.

Grabbing the bottom of Buffy's shirt and beginning to pull it over her head.

"Stop, we can't do this".

"Buffy I need you".

"You need me to stay away from you".

Buffy walked out of the building out on to the street.

Angel was watching her then a man slammed Buffy on the head with the side of an axe.

It was a vampire.

**_I'm sorry it took awhile I will try so hard to get another in by Monday-Gothgirl789 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry it has taken so long for my next chapter.

My parents took my computer away from me.

So I started the minute I got it back.

**Fear**

Spike had been expecting for Buffy's return for days and was now worried.

"Willow do you know were Buffy went for her time off?" No Spike, why?"

Willow looked up to find no one there because Spike didn't care what Willow said

after no. What am I doing I'm a bloody vampire. Slamming the car door Spike turned the keys

to follow Buffy's scent.

(**Drusilla's minion's view)**

Running through the alleyway with Buffy in my grasp, I turned back to see if I had any followers.

Luckily, I didn't. I stealthily slipped into Drusilla's hideout. As I dropped Buffy on the cold stone floor,

I heard Drusilla's cold voice ringing in my ears. Hearing her footsteps against the stone, I instantly froze.

"Good job." "Thank you." " I have only one concern." "Where is Angelus?" "I didn't see him, only the girl."

"Well, if you're so blind as if not to see him, then I believe I should do away with your eyesight altogether."

Raising her index and middle finger in a threatening way, I begged her to spare me and allow me to finish what I started.

"Fine. But if you do fail, your ashes will be laying at my very feet." "I understand" and with that, without turning back, I ran to my to find

Angelus.

**(Angels view)**

Upon seeing Buffy hurt Angel turned to grab his stake, and instead took a punch to the face.

Now on the ground nose leaking blood, he felt dazed unable to see, he didn't know why the

vampires were scattering away. By the sound of their footsteps they were running. The world

was coming back into view, the reason that the vampires fled, Angel now saw, was the one of the last

things he wanted to be bleeding on the ground in front of, Spike.

With out warning, Spike grabbed the front of Angels' shirt slamming him to the wall.

Where is she? I don't know what you're talking about. Don't give me that crap, you know

bloody well what I'm talking about. I don't know where she is. For God's sake, yes you do.

She was taken, said Angel trying not to believe it himself. The only way to help her, as much as we hate

each other, is to work with each other. Fine but your still bloody idiot.


End file.
